Under Wraps
by tinuelena
Summary: The Enterprise-A is full of secrets. As they warp across space on a rescue mission, Kirk and Spock sneak around together, Uhura has her own secret, and Spock develops one more thing to hide: pon farr. Who'll be discovered first? Sequel to First Contact.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here we go! Thank you x1000 to all my readers from First Contact for encouraging the sequel, I hope you all like it. :)**

**xx**

James Kirk felt a pang of uncertainty.

The _Enterprise-A_ had been cleared to leave on its maiden voyage today. He sat on a transport shuttle, strapped in between Sulu and McCoy, facing Chekov and Scotty. Uhura had settled in next to McCoy. His senior officers all occupied the seats surrounding him—all but one Vulcan science officer.

_Where the hell is he?_ Kirk thought. Spock had _promised_ that he would remain in Starfleet, that he was only going to help with the building of the colony— _what if he found someone else? _Despair sunk into the pit of his stomach. _He found a Vulcan woman and decided to stay with her to help repopulate. Logic: 1, Jim: 0. _Suddenly he felt a great urge to punch something.

"You okay, Jim?" McCoy shot him a sideways glance.

"Yeah."

"You look kind of sick. I have—"

"Bones," Kirk said levelly, "the last thing I need right now is a remedy from you. I'd like to be able to _see_ when I board the ship this time."

McCoy smiled and settled back into his seat, turning to talk to Uhura.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Sulu stared out at the imposing figure of the _Enterprise-A_ resting at space dock_, _built to the exact specifications of the starship the crew had lost over five months ago.

Kirk managed a smile. "Yeah."

Sulu clapped him on the shoulder. "Hopefully," he said, "you can hang on to this one longer than a week."

He laughed.

"Glad to be back?" asked the helmsman.

Kirk nodded. "Definitely."

Which was the absolute truth, though probably not for all the reasons Sulu thought. Sure, he was eager to serve his first mission as official captain. He'd missed space and, since he'd spent most of his time helping his mother rebuild the house after a tornado cut through his hometown, he was damn glad to be out of Iowa. Most of all, though, he was looking forward to seeing Spock again. _Who,_ thought Kirk angrily, _is not here. _

They boarded the ship and Kirk went straight for Spock's quarters which, conveniently, were right next to his own. No bag sitting on the bed. _God damn it._

Though he felt like being a petulant ass and refusing to take off until someone told him just where the hell Spock was and why he wasn't on the ship, he marched off to the bridge, holding his head high and promising himself to act like his usual flippant self.

"Bones! Buckle up," Kirk cracked as he walked past McCoy, who simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. As he was about to settle into his chair, the lift door opened, and the outline of pointed Vulcan ears stood out against the light. Relief washed over the Captain. He felt suddenly self-conscious, as if the rest of the crew could sense the sudden spike in his heart rate.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

Kirk wanted to slap him and hug him simultaneously. "Yes."

"As you have not selected a first officer," Spock announced, approaching Kirk, "I would like to submit my candidacy."

Kirk regarded him with fond amusement. "I thought that went without saying, Spock. I'd be honored."

Spock's lips twitched, the Vulcan equivalent of a grin. "Thank you, sir."

Kirk couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. "Alright. How are we doing?"

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines on your command, sir," Sulu responded.

Chekov turned. "Weapons systems and shields on standby."

"Dock control reports ready, _Captain,"_ Uhura said emphatically, and Kirk smiled back at her.

"Ensign Chekov." Kirk turned to the Russian. "If you would."

"Aye, sir." He flicked a switch and his voice filled the ship. "Starfleet has assigned the _Enterprise_ to respond to a distress call issued this morning from the planet Chenar. Their atmospheric scans detect an anomalous mass moving across the planet. Their starships have been destroyed by an unidentified fleet, and they are left with no way to escape. Our mission is to go to the planet, rescue the surviving Chenari, and collect atmospheric data if possible."

"Chenar is a hell of a long way across the universe," McCoy noted.

"It'll take us a few days," Kirk said. "Set a course, Sulu. Maximum warp."

xx

Later that night, Kirk caught Spock in the hallway. "Hey," he greeted. "Where the hell _were_ you earlier?"

"Are you referring to my absence from the transport?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd skipped out on me."

"I was not punctual in my arrival at Starfleet," Spock replied. "My ship experienced problems during take-off. I apologize for causing you emotional distress."

"I didn't say I was going through any—emotional distress."

"I observed your reaction when I arrived." The corners of Spock's mouth lifted. "Jim, I have— missed you."

Kirk motioned for his first officer to follow, and the two of them went into the Captain's quarters. He kicked off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed. Spock joined him.

"So how's the colony coming?"

"As well as can be expected. We have constructed homes for all Vulcans; learning pods are in the process of completion; and most of the women have already become pregnant."

"That was fast."

"All males underwent injections designed to give them the neurochemical imbalance which initiates _pon farr,"_ Spock told him. "Unfortunately, our rituals have been abandoned out of necessity. Much confusion has ensued."

"Why is there confusion?"  
"Vulcans," Spock explained, "are telepathically bonded at a young age. However, with the loss of our planet, several pre-determined couples have been parted. This has led to the necessity for many adult Vulcans to choose mates for themselves."

The question tumbled from Kirk's lips before he could stop it. "What about—what about your mate?"

"T'Pring survived," Spock said to him. "She informed me that she had chosen another mate. Since I was not interested in entering into a marriage with her, no _kal-if-fee_ was required." He paused. "A _kal-if-fee_ is a Vulcan ritual. It is a fight in which two males fight to the death for the right to mate with a female."

"So what if T'Pring hadn't chosen another mate? Would I be fighting her for the right to you?" A grin lit his face.

Spock's lips twitched. "Perhaps. That specific eventuality has not yet been faced by a Vulcan female."

Slowly, Kirk reached across and covered Spock's hand with his. "It's been almost a half a year," he began quietly.

Spock was well aware of Kirk's reputation for promiscuous behavior and assumed he would take a few lovers during the time they were apart but, judging from the look in Kirk's eyes, he'd stayed in his own bed the whole time. The thought warmed him. "You haven't—" He couldn't think of a decorous way to finish the question.

"Slept with a bunch of random women?" Kirk gave a soft little snort of laughter. "No. Not one. I didn't—I didn't want to. They weren't you."

"Am I to understand that I have tamed the infamous and unquenchable libido of James Kirk?" The corner of his mouth quirked upward.

"Not by a long shot," Kirk replied with a wicked grin. "As a matter of fact, I have half a year's worth built up inside of me."

Spock resisted the impulse to explain to his Captain that sex drive wasn't something that could be built up and stored. Instead, he allowed himself to concentrate on the delicious feeling of the air rushing over his warm skin as Kirk released him from his uniform.

xx

After it was over, Kirk fell onto the bed with a satiated sigh. "God," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's so late." He smiled fondly at his first officer. "Time flies, huh?"

"You will not be able to get the amount of sleep required for human well-being," Spock said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine." Kirk yawned.

Spock suddenly noticed how comfortable he was in the room. "Jim," he said quietly, "you have adjusted the temperature and humidity of your quarters."

The Captain gave a sleepy smile. "Yeah, I did."

"For my comfort?"

"Yeah. Well, I figured—I wanted to make you feel at home."

Spock softened. "Thank you."

As Kirk drifted off, Spock settled in next to him. The logical thing to do would be to go back to his quarters. But he had no intention of leaving.

He felt—as Kirk had put it—at home.

2.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lots of reviews = happy author… which means I love you guys! :D Glad to see so many familiar faces… uh… read so many familiar usernames? haha… Welcome to all the new readers as well!! **

**dreamsofpalmtrees: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**mediwitch3: **Glad to hear it!

**lovefan81: **Aww, thank you.

**LisaBoston: **I love hearing readers' favorite lines! Thanks!

**Cleopatra's Snake: **Thank you! Here you go!

**Andrina Sparda: **I'm glad! Your review made me happy, so we're even! :D

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine: **Thank you!

**Brieze: **I can't help but write them this way :P I'm glad you like it!

**Fridayweed: **Me too. I couldn't help but kick it off with a little reunion fluff though. :)

**Aisling-Siobhan:** Good to hear!

**sexy-jess: **I love your long reviews! Yeah, it would have been fun to write a _kal-if-fee…_ definitely interesting. Kirk would have had to win, but it would have been a hell of a fight! That may just have to be a topic for a different fic… hmm…

**Vindictive Vixen: **Yes indeed! There will be some non-fluff as well. ;)

**Naunet Elvina Amunet: **What a great compliment! Thank you so much!

**Snarky: **Thanks! :P

**re-harakhti: **Something like that says a lot, doesn't it? :)

**ladymage21: **Haha—my summer classes don't start for a week, so I've got a few days left to sit home and write Spork slash. :D

**SomebodyxNobody: **Thank you!

**tilly-tally-tease: **Hehe… thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest!

**neenabluegirl: **I just want to hug them both for being cute together. lol. Thanks!

**Mars-Eclipse: **Yay for promise-keeping! haha :) Like I told sexy-jess, I might have to write a short fic about a _kal-if-fee_. I think I'd like to write about Kirk fighting T'Pring.

**ArwendeImladris: **aww. Me too. lol :)

**NayNymic: **And I'm excited to write it! I hope you like the end result.

**WiccanVampire16: **Thank you for the reminder on dialogue! I'd completely forgotten about that part. I actually went back in and edited the first chapter, so the line (and Kirk's reaction) now appear. Props to you for reminding me. :)

**Spock-Kirk: **aww yay! :) Thanks!

**Mystery-Immortal: **Thank you so much!

xx

When Kirk awakened the next morning, it was to the realization that his nose was buried in a very warm Vulcan neck. Artificial sunlight from the wide ceiling panels created the illusion of peaceful dawn, and he let his eyes drift closed again. He inhaled Spock's distinct scent, something like fresh bamboo and the smell of the ground after a good rain. Kirk didn't remember the last time he'd slept this well. _So peaceful…_ Before he knew it, he was dreaming again.

The next time he woke up, an hour later, the gentle dawn had transformed to full light. Spock still slumbered quietly beside him—outside, the corridor was filled with voices.

"Shit," Kirk swore, shaking him. "Spock! Spock, wake up!"

Spock's eyes fluttered open and he gazed around for a moment. "It seems we have overslept," he said calmly.

Kirk threw his rumpled uniform at him. "Get dressed," he hissed. "We're going to be late and there are people outside. This ought to be fun to explain."

Pulling a fresh mustard-yellow shirt over his head, Kirk pressed his ear against the door. "Bones and Uhura," he observed.

Spock dressed slowly as Kirk listened at the door. "I can't believe you stayed," the Captain whispered with a smile.

"You are glad?"

"Yes."

"Despite this inconvenience?"

"Yes."

"I considered returning to my quarters after you fell asleep. However, staying _felt_ like the right thing to do."

"Well, listen to you," Kirk ribbed.

Spock's lips twitched. "Indeed."

xx

When Kirk had decided the corridor was clear, he made his escape and dashed toward the bridge. Spock slipped out seconds later. Interestingly, his lust had not been satisfied last night, even after the hours he'd spent with the Captain—briefly, he wondered if there might be some truth to Kirk's theory about built-up sex drive.

Uhura, standing in a recess, watched her disheveled Vulcan ex enter his quarters and come out minutes later looking perfectly groomed. As if he hadn't just spent the whole night in Captain Kirk's quarters, doing God knows what—

_Yeah, well, I know what,_ she thought, _and I'm going to call you on it._ As Spock took off down the corridor, she fell in step behind him.

"Good morning," she called.

Spock turned. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"How was your night? Did you sleep well?"  
He inclined his head. "Yes. I am quite well-rested." They stepped into the turbolift.

After a moment of silence, Uhura paused the lift. "Spock, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Kirk."

He watched her intently. "Please clarify your implication."

"Spock—" She let out a long sigh. "Look, don't take this the wrong way. I'm not trying to—to meddle or anything. All I ever wanted was to see you happy. If it takes Kirk to do that, then so be it." She shifted her weight. "And I'm dying of curiosity."

The corner of his mouth quirked upward, and he pressed the lift button. "I appreciate your concern, Lieutenant. And on the subject of your inquiry: I am happy."

Uhura grinned. "I'll be honest, I don't understand. At all. Sometimes I'd like to put my fist in his face. But I'm happy for you. And don't worry, I won't say anything."

A great relief washed over him. He was sure they could trust Nyota to keep their secret. And he'd finally been able to _tell_ someone. He wasn't quite sure why this was so important, or why it made him feel exultant at his core, but it was. It did.

"We're about a day and a half out, Captain," Sulu informed him.

"Great."

"Do we know how many Chenari we're going to be dealing with?" McCoy wanted to know. "I need to know how to prepare for any injuries or sicknesses."

Spock sat down at his station. As he pulled up some information on Chenar, he noticed an odd sensation rippling through his body.

"There were three billion on ze planet," Chekov said in his thick accent. "Less than four hundred thousand remain."

Spock stared at his computer screen, his mind half on the biological needs of the Chenari, half on the stirring feeling inside him— _oh._

_No. _No._ What an inconvenient time. How can this be happening now?_ Unable to stop himself, he stole a glance at Kirk. He could practically feel the neurochemical imbalance, the serotonin rising, the sudden impulse to jump into the captain's chair and—

"Excuse me," Spock said suddenly, and briskly strode over to the turbolift.

Kirk became visibly tense. "Sulu, you have the bridge," he said. "It's my responsibility to make sure the first officer is fit for duty."

Uhura hid a smile.

"Jim, I can—" McCoy began, but the doors of the turbolift were shut before he could finish his sentence.

xx

When Kirk entered Spock's quarters, the room was dark. He was about to turn and look for him somewhere else when, without warning, he was slammed into the wall. Fingers tore desperately at his belt; the scent of bamboo wafted across his nostrils.

_"Spock?"_

A tongue darted out and traced his jawline. "Jim."

"Spock, what the hell, we just started our shift, the crew—" _Why am I protesting,_ he thought, his eyes rolling back in his head as Spock ran a warm hand between his legs. _God. Where has _this_ been?_

Violently, Spock crushed his pelvis against the Captain's, pinned his hands to the wall, grazed his teeth across his earlobe.

"What," Kirk panted, "is going on with you?"

"It seems that I have entered _pon farr,"_ Spock whispered.

_And Christmas comes early. _Kirk let his head hit the wall as the Vulcan slid a hand down the front of his pants.

"Captain!" A Russian voice cut through Spock's soft growl, and Kirk groaned.

He grabbed his communicator. "What is it, Chekov?"

"You must come to the bridge immediately! Lieutenant Uhura picked up a signal… it's Chenari!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If there are any Star Trek-specific terms in the chapter that you aren't familiar with, you can look them up at Memory Alpha (memory-alpha dot org). For example, I talk about a telepathic mating bond in the next chapter, and at least one of you asked about details for _pon farr_. This is the site I've been using to check facts and details. :) Of course, I'm always happy to answer any of your questions as best as I can! Also, thank you all for your amazing comments!! I love you guys!! xx

**witch20: **Alright, sounds good, I won't keep you waiting. :)

**DizzyLoser: **Damn it, Chekov, indeed!

**Beautiful-Boy-Love: **I am also a slash whore. lol.

**: **Convenient for the story, inconvenient for Spock! ha :)

**sexy-jess: **Aww! I'm glad to hear about the marshmallows and fluffy bunnies. :p It seems like Spock's _pon farr _is coming off how I hoped, so that's good to hear. Haha… sometimes I start giggling at Kirk/Spock fanfic and my cat looks up at me like WTF? :) Spock's secret, just so you know, is his _pon farr. _Kind of hard to keep that from the rest of the crew when it's such a _strong_ feeling… ;) and I'm glad to hear slash is a good headache cure. haha :D

**SpirkTrekker42: **ahaha well thank you!! I'm glad you're enjoying this!

**mia-piin: **Thanks! Hopefully you like it!

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine: **:D

**Basia Orci: **Thank you for reading!

**Jade Lana: **I'm glad you took a chance on an unfamiliar author. :)

**DeAtHsTeNsHi: **Yes, yes I did! Aren't I evil? ^_^ I promise to make up for it later.

**hpets: **Not good, indeed. lol

**Vindictive Vixen: **Yes we do. :D

**KatKola: **Wait patiently, I guess… even though Spock's about to burst. ;)

**shamenteen: **Thanks! What a wonderful compliment… I'm glad you're entertained by my slash. :)

**Amadrei: **I love Uhura… she's a strong-willed woman, who has a good amount of logic, so I didn't think she'd spend time moping around over Spock. I didn't want to turn her into an antagonist either. Thanks for your compliments! :)

**rry: **I'm quite sure this is the closest Spock has ever come to swearing.

**neenabluegirl: **Oh, I definitely would have kept going. To hell with the signal, Sulu could deal with it. lol

**Brieze: **Thank you! :)

**DarkSora31: **Hopefully it lives up to your expectations!

**NaunetElvinaAmunet: **Sure thing! _Pon farr_ is the Vulcan mating cycle (kind of like when a cat goes into heat.) The cycle occurs once every seven years. Basically, it causes uncontrollable urges, high fever, and madness. It lasts about eight days, and if the Vulcan is not satiated by the end, he could die. It's pretty intense. There's more information on _pon farr_ on Memory Alpha, if you're curious. :)

**DaughterofDeath: **I must say, I love your demands.

**re-harakhti: **I laughed so hard when I read your review. Lucky son-of-a-b**** indeed! I would accept Spock as a Hanukkah present, for sure.

**Mystery-Immortal: **Hehe… I'm glad all the characters came out so well!! Thank you so much for your great comments!

**Hikaru: **Thank you! I really wanted to write a likable Uhura.

**Mars-Eclipse: **Kirk fighting T'Pring is officially next on my list. Ideas are bubbling. I'm excited. I'm definitely going to credit you with encouragement when I post it. :)

**Cleopatra's Snake: **Yup… I wish we could actually _see_ this side of Spock. I guess if my imagination creates some odd fusion of Spock with Sylar's facial expressions… *imagines this*

**Coria-Ti: **Well, here's the next piece! :)

**mediwitch3: **Nope, there will be no gushy/mushy. Neither Spock nor Kirk are that sort of person. Thank you for the wonderful compliments… and of course, I love long reviews!! They make me very happy :D

**SomebodyxNobody: **You know he will, one way or another… pretty sure if they don't get private time pretty soon, Spock would throw caution to the wind and just drag him off the bridge. ;) haha

**WiccanVampire16: **I think you'll love me again when we reach chapter 4. You'll have to let me know. lol

**lovefan81: **That's what I thought too (about Uhura.) And yes… Kirk needs that present!

**my renji-kun: **Aww, be fair to Chekov now, it was an inadvertent cock block. lol.

**Andrina Sparda: **Thanks! :)

**NayNymic: **Yeah, after you commented, I noticed that her thoughts were a little more hostile than her dialogue with Spock. I really intended that thought process to come off as more impatient/curious than anything. I'll probably edit it later. Thanks for the feedback!

xxxxx

Kirk and Spock entered the bridge to find Uhura grinning ear-to-ear. "There are survivors that have escaped the planet."

"How many?"

"About seven thousand. They want to know where they can go."

Spock stepped up. "The atmosphere, temperature, and ecosystem of Chenar is similar to Vulcan. They would be able to survive near the Vulcan colonies."

"And they saw the ship," Uhura continued.

"They saw it?" Kirk turned in surprise.

"Yes. They think it's Nydirian."

"Why didn't they fire on it?"

"Chenari technology is quite primitive," Spock noted. "Their ships are small, their weapons are decidedly weak, and they cannot travel at any faster speed than warp factor 1. It was a logical decision to avoid engaging in battle with the Nydirians."

Kirk paused. "Thank them for the warning."

"You're not going to call for aid?" McCoy asked.

"Nah. It's one Nydirian ship. If they want to cause trouble, that's their problem."

"Jim, you destroyed a Romulan bird-of-prey six months ago. It's a miracle you weren't kicked out of Starfleet then."

"Yeah, and instead they promoted me. How about that?" He smirked.

"Dammit, Jim…"

"We'll be fine. Remain at maximum warp. Spock, give them the coordinates."

Spock went over to Uhura's station to transmit the coordinates. As he was standing over her, she made the mistake of turning in his direction, and had to choke back laughter. _Good Lord, _she thought. _Is _that_ what you ran off the bridge for?_

"Spock," she whispered.

He looked at her.

"You might want to… you know…"

He glanced down at himself and flushed at once, straightening. Pointedly clasping his hands in front of him, he strode back into the turbolift and disappeared.

Kirk cast a worried glance at the lift, but Uhura stopped him. "He's alright this time, Captain," she said, on the verge of laughter. "I think he'll be back soon."

With a mystified glance, Kirk returned to his chair.

xx

Hours later, after Spock had returned and sent word to the Vulcan colony that they should expect a ship full of Chenari visitors, he was doing his best to get the point across to Kirk that he wasn't going to be able to wait until after dinner. To Spock's great relief, Kirk finally signaled that he understood, and Spock began counting down the minutes until dinnertime.

As they switched shifts, Kirk and Spock hurried out of the room and into the turbolift, but McCoy edged in just as the door was closing. Kirk sensed the subtle frustration in Spock's eyes.

"Hey, Spock," McCoy said, "good thing it's dinnertime. You look a little pale. You ought to get something in your stomach."

"My stomach is not what needs to be filled," Spock said levelly.

Kirk nearly erupted in laughter.

This glazed right by McCoy, probably because he wasn't used to a Vulcan attempting any form of humor. "You've been a little off all day. You need something to eat." As the doors opened, he practically ushered him down the corridor to the cafeteria.

Kirk shot Spock a sympathetic glance as he went to stock his tray with a vegetarian-friendly meal. Kirk opted for the usual steak and green salad, and eased into his regular seat.

McCoy sat across from him. "What's the deal with Spock?" he said quietly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "I suppose he hasn't told you anything."

"No," Kirk lied, drizzling sauce over his steak. "Not a thing."

Uhura slid in next to McCoy. "They're out of Andorian meat pie again," she complained. "Why don't they make more of it? They never have it by the time we get down here."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, wondering why she wasn't in her usual spot with Ariane and the rest of her xenolinguistics friends. "Probably because it tastes like ass, Uhura."

She rolled her eyes.

Spock chose to sit near Kirk, and delicately began to peel a lime with his long fingers.

"I don't get how you can eat those plain," McCoy remarked.

"You are a human," he said stiffly. "Your taste receptors are different from mine. I fail to understand how a scorched piece of cow flesh is appetizing, but I do not presume to judge _your_ choice in nutrition." He shifted uncomfortably.

McCoy raised an eyebrow.

As Sulu sat down next to McCoy and started chatting about the Chenari survivors, Spock found himself tuning out. He was just a few inches away from the Captain. A few quick moves and he could have him, right here on the cafeteria floor. Images danced through his head—Kirk's shirtless torso, the way he looked pinned against the wall, that _face_ he always made toward the end— it took every ounce of hardened Vulcan self-control he possessed not to throw him to the floor that second and rip his uniform to shreds.

Kirk glanced at Spock and noticed that he'd stopped eating. He held his spork in his right hand, a cherry tomato between the fingertips of his left, but his eyes were glazed over and he wasn't moving. Nonchalantly, Kirk elbowed his first officer in the ribs. The cherry tomato exploded.

Sulu stared at the Vulcan. The tips of his ears and his cheeks were flushed with a pale green; his eyebrows had taken the shape of daggers. "Hey, are you doing okay? Bones—"

"I do not require the medical assistance of a doctor named _Bones,_" Spock snapped, "and I am perfectly "okay," as you put it."

"What the hell's your problem, man?" McCoy stared across the table at Spock. "All I've done is try to help you, and you've got nothing but contempt."

Spock glared back at him. "If you'll excuse me," he said stiffly, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Kirk felt the urge to run after him but, for the sake of keeping their secret, he stayed for a few more minutes. His steak now tasted like cardboard, but he choked it all down as quickly as possible. "I'll see you guys later," he said, nearly knocking his chair over, and Uhura once again had to hide a smile.

McCoy watched him speed out of the cafeteria. "Well, I don't know what _his_ problem is." He stabbed a piece of steak. "But I think I might know what Spock's is."

"What's that?" asked Sulu.

"_Pon farr,_" McCoy replied. "He's got the symptoms. It's the Vulcan mating cycle. It's a very private matter, so Spock wouldn't seek help from a human doctor. Vulcan doctors rarely even handle it. At any rate, if that's the case, he has to find a mate in eight days, or he could die."

Sulu's eyes widened, his voice full of implication. "Bones. You don't think—"

"No. Jim? Hell no. They hate each other!"

"Hated," Sulu corrected. "I mean, he did make him first officer… and you saw what happened on the bridge this morning when Spock just ran off. Kirk chased right after him. The same thing just happened now."

"Jesus." McCoy shook his head, letting this possibility sink in. "But it's _Jim._ He's not exactly famous for his promiscuity with _guys."_

Uhura listened silently, wondering if she should try to convince Sulu otherwise. Before she could make a decision, the guys got up to leave.

"Nyota? Are you coming?"

Sulu gave him an odd look.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Soundtrack for this chapter: _

_--"In My Head"—Pale_

_--"When Worlds Collide"—Powerman 5000_

Reading these reviews totally makes my day! You guys rock!

**hpets: **As soon as, say, right now? ;)

**my renji-kun: **Indeed. I feel his pain. lol

**SomebodyxNobody: **hahaha… LOLSpock ;)

**DrumlineSuperAsh0095: **Thank you so much! I think I like this one better, too.

**theblackmasquerade-NARUfreak-: **hehe. I'm glad to see some of the comedy worked… :D I always loved Spork over Spirk. It makes eating at KFC much more fun. ;) Thanks for your reviews!!

**ArwendeImladris: **Thanks! And, well, here's Christmas. :D

**Bloody's soul: **aww, thank you so much!  
**KatKola: **haha! :D

**Aisling-Siobhan: **Not off, not open… he was just, erm, showing his arousal. lol. Not a good day for Spock to wear boxers. ;)

**Naunet Elvina Amunet: **No problem! :)

**OritPetra: **I smiled so much while reading your review. I do write short chapters—another reader asked me to make them longer, which I am diligently attempting to do, but I feel that if I make them any longer, a lot of it will be filler. Your generous compliments are making me blush; here follows probably the smuttiest part of the story, and I do hope it's up to your standards. Thank you so much for your long review, for giving the stories a chance, and for letting me know what you thought. (P.S. "Holy friggin' space love?" You're awesome.)

**Mars-Eclipse: **Thank you! :D

**WiccanVampire16: **Alright, here is my peace offering. :D

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine: **haha, what an awesome comparison. I'm glad you liked it!

**serenity valley: **Thank you so much for the compliments!

**lovefan81: **haha. I do like that line. Part of me cringed because it was quite OOC, but the other part of me said… go for it. lol

**Hiakru: **McCoy's a sharp cookie, no doubt. I'll bet he has nightmares from the realization, though. haha

**sexy-jess: **I bet Kirk and Spock are just boiling with anger for the interruption! I don't think I could destroy another Enterprise, the first one killed me. I'm so glad to hear that you think my characterization is good, it makes me grin every time someone says something about that. Thanks (as always) for your awesome review!

**accidental anomaly: **Well, I was writing slash until 5 am, so go us! haha

**mediwitch3: **Why thank you! :)

**Andrina Sparda: **I certainly sympathize with Kirk, I'd be going _crazy._ lol

**NayNymic: **Tehe! I had to slip it in there. I mean, Starfleet issues sporks, for heaven's sake… it's just too good. And yes… you dare hope. ;)

**Cleopatra's Snake: **ahahaha… I have never laughed so hard… Vulcan PMS… your entire review just made me grin.

**Mystery-Immortal: **I love McCoy. He's so fun. Thanks for the compliments!

**re-harakhti: **Thank you so much! Yeah, the nickname isn't the greatest, is it? Leave it to Spock to pick up on that.

xx

This time, upon entering Spock's quarters, Kirk was prepared. He felt a hand grab him by the fabric of his sweater and throw him onto the bed. Spock's strength impressed him—and, he found, _really_ turned him on. The lights, he noticed, were low and tinged with blue.

"What, no candles?" Kirk jested as Spock jumped on top of him, already undressed.

"If I lit candles," Spock said, "there is a distinct possibility that we would start a fire."

Kirk's glib reply died on his lips as Spock gathered up his yellow shirt and tore it in half. _Holy shit._

Within seconds, the rest of his skin was exposed to the air, to Spock's hot hands, his temperature even warmer than normal because of the fever raging through his veins.

"It is difficult," whispered Spock, "to resist the urge to satiate the primal desire once _pon farr_ strikes and one's intended mate is within range." Hot breath ghosted across his chest as Spock ran his tongue across his collarbone.

"Yeah," Kirk said breathlessly. "I noticed." He watched the fire in Spock's usually subdued eyes, a dangerous cocktail of completely unleashed Vulcan emotions. Spock reached down to curl long fingers around him, and Kirk gave a start. He'd never been so bold before—_oh, God, and now he's—_Kirk bit down on his lip as the familiar sensation began to course through his body.

Abruptly, Spock stopped. "Would you like to feel the effects?"

Kirk just stared. "I want to feel anything you're ready to give me."

Spock smirked—actually _smirked—_and put his fingers to Kirk's face, initiating a telepathic mating bond through a mind meld. Within five seconds, Captain James T. Kirk had been reduced to Spock's counterpart, an animal with the raw instinct to mate, boiling blood inside his veins. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, Kirk rolled him onto his back. "So," he said to the Vulcan beneath him, "you're telling me that I'm now going through the same thing you are?"

"Yes."

He bent down, seductively running the tip of his tongue from Spock's earlobe to the very tip of his ear, relishing the way he shivered beneath him. "I wouldn't have lasted ten minutes," he whispered.

"Weak human."

"Pointy-eared bastard."

Spock's lips twitched, and he pulled him back down onto the bed; their bodies crashed together as they fought for the dominant position. Vulcan strength won out, and Spock pinned Kirk's hands to the bed, holding his waist between his knees, sliding slowly inside; Kirk let out a long moan as his body accepted the intrusion. Briefly, he remembered what Spock had done to him outside of Neptune; _my current level of arousal is low compared to my level at pon farr_, Spock had said then. Adrenaline coursed through his body. _This is going to be amazing. _He stared up at Spock, trying to get a handle on things—he'd never seen the calm face so alive, so vehemently beautiful. There was no doubt in his mind—no matter what the Vulcan was doing, no matter what facial expression he wore, he was unquestionably perfect. _And he's mine,_ thought Kirk proudly.

The room was warm, and Kirk felt beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. He dug his fingernails into Spock's hips as his first officer began to move.

"Oh, God… Spock… _Spock…_"

Spock reached underneath his Captain, lifting him into the air to get a better angle, and Kirk groaned with satisfaction. The Vulcan's thighs glossed against the back of his own, slick with sweat; he continued his breakneck pace, barely stopping to breathe, his eyes staring holes into Kirk, intent and focused and alive with that luscious carnal need. A knot of feelings swam in his stomach, tributaries of the rushing river inside of him, which was—as he kept having to remind himself—love.

Kirk's thoughts raced. He'd never experienced anything like this in his life and he desperately wanted Spock to know that, but he found that all vocabulary had been stolen from him by the sharp thrust of Spock's hips. He grasped for Spock's wrist and pulled his fingers toward his face, which was contorted with shock and pleasure. Understanding at once, Spock melded without breaking his intoxicating rhythm.

A torrent of Kirk's emotions flooded his mind—how overwhelmed he was, how much he loved it, all those views of perfection and elegance, how much it electrified him to be beneath his first officer in _pon farr._ He wanted more, _more…_

Pulling his fingers away, Spock smirked again. "Do you honestly believe that you can handle the full sexual wrath of a Vulcan in _pon farr?_ I'm aware that you have a thrill-seeking personality, but—"

Kirk stared him down. "I don't care if you smash my bones into pieces. Let me have it."

His eyes shone. "I appreciate a good challenge."

"Then push my limits."

Spock's lips twitched. "I only ask you to remember that I warned you." And he flipped Kirk onto his stomach.

He barely had time to register what was going on before Spock's lean body bent over him, his fingers embedding in Kirk's narrow hips as he began to crash into him like a jackhammer, hard and fast and deep, and God—_so _ delicious. Kirk was caught between incredulity and rapture, in awe at the speed at which Spock attacked him, his hands clawing down the sides of his torso, his pale skin alive with fire and electricity. Kirk trusted Spock, knowing that the Vulcan might inadvertently give him a few bruises but, ultimately, he'd hold back if it was truly necessary. He felt safe, satisfied, and ridiculously alive.

Kirk grabbed desperately at the bed, trying to stop himself from inching forward, but Spock's heavy motion overpowered him, and his cheek hit the cold wood of the headboard. The pain barely registered; he couldn't pay attention to anything other than the vicious drumming of his heartbeat, the inferno of Spock's body heat, the sweet, raw beauty of primal need.

"Jim…" The voice rose up from the darkness behind him, exquisite and involuntary.

"Turn me around," Kirk pleaded. "Turn me around, I want to see your face…"

Spock obliged, and Kirk watched him, drunk on the music of his moans, high on the gallery of expressions flickering across his angular features. He'd seen his first officer on the verge of climax before, but never like this, never so fierce, never so _intense_…

Inside of him, another feeling was building. "Oh, God. Spock, you've… you're… I'm…" His eyes rolled back and he clutched at the sheets.

A devilish look of satisfaction crossed Spock's face. "Yes," he whispered, "come on..." Impossibly, he sped up his rhythm.

"Spock… _Spock… _oh, God… yes… _yes!_" Kirk's eyes flew open and he shook uncontrollably at the force of the sensation rocketing through every atom of his body.

Spock let out a low growl and held Kirk in place, thrusting; then he gave an animalistic roar and arched against him, and Kirk swore he could have came from the noise alone.

After his release, Spock fell onto the bed next to Kirk, exhausted and panting.

Kirk traced Spock's afterglow, a pale green which reminded him of the verdancy of Telparia's wispy forests. "Please," he whispered, "tell me I don't have to wait seven years for another experience like that."

Spock managed a small smile. "If anyone can coax that out of me again, it's you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Short chapter—I promise the next one will be longer! I just couldn't resist leaving this one like it is.

I also just want to share a random tidbit with you: I got season 1 of Heroes and started watching it last night, and was sooo amused at all the Spock/Star Trek references between Hiro & his friend in the first episode. I was dying of laughter. I thought, "Silly Hiro, you're not Spock… Sylar is!" ^_^

**RyuzakiYami_akaShamenteen: **aww thank you!

**LisaBoston: **hehe thanks! Glad you enjoyed!

**re-harakhti: **:p I think there are some more telltale signs this time around…

**SomebodyxNobody: **That story of yours pretty much made MY day. Seriously, I've just had a sh*t day and then I got your review and I started rolling with laughter. You rock. I dedicate this chapter to your awesomeness.

**serenity valley: **hehe! :)

**Hikaru: **And thank you so much for reading & reviewing! :D

**my renji-kun: **haha! :) Thank you!

**Andrina Sparda: **Yes, Kirk is very lucky. I get jealous of him as I write this. lol

**sexy-jess: **aww, well thank you! Hehe I love hearing that you're curious… I've been trying to drop hints about Uhura's secret… hopefully they're a little more evident in this chapter! :D

**mediwitch3: **definitely not! We've got a few chapters to go yet!

**Aisling-Siobhan: **me too. :P

**lovefan81: **lol… glad you liked it!  
**tilly-tally-tease: **"I was sure Spock would have a bitch fit and simply fuck Kirk into oblivion right then and there." tehe… I love it… the thought of Spock having a bitch fit is hilarious… and oh yes, the wonders of bedding a Vulcan indeed! I am also jealous. haha

**accidental anomaly: **and I am grinning at your review. :) I usually outline my stories… I have to know where I'm going before I get there. But the sex scenes are just impromptu. My outline for chapter four read: "Aggressive!Spock—mmm." lol

**rhythm-within: **I'm glad you like them! Thanks! :)

**MeEksiNs:** Not quite! We're about halfway through.

**yumi2482: **thanks. :)

**rry: **haha! Happy to make you blush, then. lol

**Basia Orci: **:) Good to hear.

**Midnight Sorceress: **Awesome! See, slashfic DOES have its purposes!!

**Naunet Elvina Amunet: **well thank you! :D

**DrumlineSuperAsh0095: **haha… when I'm subscribed to a story I'm impatient too… I like getting chapters out ASAP.

**theblackmasquerade-NARUfreak-: **lmao… funny story, I made this same observation to my husband one night, who proceeded to laugh at me. High five. And thanks for the compliment!

**WiccanVampire16: **hehe good! Will do! :D

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine: **aww, thanks! I'm sure Spock will figure out a way to do this again before that seven-year mark hits. _Seven years_. It would kind of suck to be Vulcan, wouldn't it? *cringe*

**OritPetra: **Thank you very much for your kind assessment :)

**Mystery-Immortal: **I don't know if we'll see them together like that again in this story… but as I've been egged on to write another story about Kirk fighting T-Pring, I think I'll be dealing with _pon farr_ in another story. ;)

**Cleopatra's Snake: **Thinking about Spock smirking just makes me go weak. lol. Yeah, neither Spock nor Kirk seems submissive… and what's hotter than fighting for the top? ;) Thanks for your comments, as always!

xx

The Captain of the _Enterprise-A_ entered the bridge the next morning with an assortment of battle scars. His cheek was purple where he'd hit the headboard, and Spock had left a red bite mark on his earlobe, which he had surreptitiously attempted to cover with his hair. Not to mention the fact that he could barely walk, and sitting was a shade more than painful.

_Good thing these uniforms are long-sleeved,_ he thought, picturing the mosaic of fingerprint-shaped bruises on his arm, and eased into his chair.

Spock, who had insisted Kirk spend the night, entered several minutes later looking much calmer than he had yesterday. "Good morning," he greeted Uhura.

She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. "Spock," she whispered, "what did you _do_ to him?"

"In my defense, Lieutenant," he said, unperturbed, "he asked for it."

Shaking her head, Uhura turned back to her station.

McCoy entered then. He caught a glimpse of Kirk and nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Good God, man! What happened to your face?"

"I, uh, had a little too much to drink last night. I tripped getting into bed."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Doctor," Spock greeted him. "I wish to apologize for my ill treatment of you yesterday. I realize that you were simply worried about my health. I assure you that I am perfectly healthy. My behavior, however, was inexcusable, and I hope you will accept my apology."

McCoy's mouth hung open as he looked to the bruised Captain and back at Spock. _Good God, he's back to normal. Which means if he was in _ponn far, _he satisfied it._ _With Jim, by the looks of things._ He turned to Sulu, who shook his head in utter disbelief. "Uh, sure. Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Spock inclined his head and returned to his station.

"Dr. McCoy," Uhura called out. "I've been translating the data that the Chenari survivors sent us. Their atmospheric scans detected a high level of betagen in the cloud cover."

He went to her station. "How high?"

"Sixty-seven percent."

"Fatal to any humanoid species within hours of inhalation," McCoy said. "Good God."

Uhura advanced to the next screen. It was a photo of a Chenari village, its inhabitants scattered in the desert dust like forgotten rag dolls. The next showed an image of a lithe, tall Chenari woman, her translucent pink skin muted in the failing light, a dead child in her arms. She wept, her face staring up into the clouds. Uhura felt tears come to her own eyes, and McCoy squeezed her shoulder. "We're going to save them, Nyota," he reminded her softly.

"It's the ones we can't save that haunt me," she replied in a tearful whisper, the image of mother and child burning itself into her memory.

Within hours, the announcement came that they would be entering the Chenarian system, and the crew members settled into their seats. As Sulu brought the _Enterprise-A_ out of warp, a ship appeared on the viewscreen. It was shaped like a triskelion, colored red, with a large wingspan of warp nacelles mounted on the back.

Dazed, Spock rose from his seat and walked slowly toward the screen.

"Spock? What is it?" Kirk asked.

He turned. "That's not Nydirian," he said softly. "That's Vulcan."

xx

"Hang on. So a _Vulcan_ ship is killing these people?" Kirk stared at Spock, who seemed to be suffering from shock.

"The ship may have been commandeered," Chekov suggested, thinking quickly.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Sulu piped up.

Kirk nodded. "Onscreen."

A face appeared on the viewscreen—pale, slightly green, with pointed ears. Unmistakably Vulcan.

"To whom am I speaking?" The Vulcan blinked wide brown eyes at Kirk.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise-A_. And you are?"

"Captain Synok. For what reason have you come to Chenar?"

Kirk stared him down. "We received a distress call that a mysterious cloud cover was killing the inhabitants. It's a biological weapon, though, isn't it?"

Synok's lips twitched in much the same way Spock's did, though much more sinister. "Yes. Our planet was destroyed—"

"I know all about the destruction of Vulcan," Kirk interrupted. "I was there, trying to save it."

Synok paid no attention. "We have found Chenar to be fit for colonization."

Spock stepped in front of the screen. "A colony is already in place," he said flatly, "where ten thousand Vulcans reside. I can give the coordinates to you."

"It is too late now." Synok turned back to Kirk. "Return to the Federation. The Chenari will soon be extinct." With that, the transmission ended.

Silence reigned for a moment, until McCoy broke it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Fire on the bastards!"

Scotty nodded. "We've got to get down and rescue those people."

Sulu turned. "On your command, Captain."

Slowly, Kirk shook his head. "No. It's not up to me." He turned to his first officer. "Commander Spock, I leave this decision in your hands."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for no updates yesterday, I had to straighten out some details for story #3 in this series ;) before continuing.

**my renji-kun: **haha… I'll have to check that out. Is it bad that we want to nail a psychotic serial killer? lol… but it's that _glare_ of his that's so damn delicious. Rawr. And here is your action. :)

**OritPetra: **Thank you so much! It's reviews like yours that boost my self-confidence and keep me going. I'm so glad you've been regularly reading and reviewing. :D

**Mystery-Immortal: **Or will Spock's emotions give him a little trouble? Hmm… ;)

**Cleopatra's Snake: **But he did get Kirk out of the whole deal. And he's first officer, which isn't too shabby. And he still has his father! I feel bad for him too, though. Poor guy. I think a vacation is a good idea. I'm just picturing Spock in my local mall wandering around Yankee Candle. lmao

**Andrina Sparda: **Aww, thanks! The Penguins beat the Red Wings last night though, so that considerably brightened things. :D I'm hoping Spock's decision sits well with everyone!

**sexy-jess: **I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing! ;) That actually wasn't my angle. But now it is. And it's also spawned the plot for #3. Congratulations, you officially rock. And Bones probably would projectile vomit… I'm tempted to make Kirk spill the whole story to him, details and all. hahaha

**yumi2482: **:)

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine: **lol your Kirk dialogue… I love it!! Yeah—I like playing with the idea that under stressful situations, even peaceful people can have that kill-or-be-killed instinct. And then wondering if they can be redeemed. There are so many little strands of plot bunny fur unraveling for me that I am making this a trilogy.

**theblackmasquerade-NARU-freak-: **lol… I know, I can't get enough Spork goodness either. I'm subscribed to some other wonderful stories and their interactions just make me grin. And yup… Kirk has to be in real pain… but like Spock said, he _did _ask for it! haha

**MeEksiNs: **I wonder what Spock's IQ is. Hmmm…

**tilly-tally-tease: **I know, right! Part of me thinks it's a crap decision on Kirk's part to put all this on Spock… but, then again, I understand why he'd do it.

**Naunet Elvina Amunet: **thanks! Very shocked, I'm sure!! lol

**Phoenixfire979: **Me too. I would *love* to run in to _pon farr _Spock. lol

**Mark: **I love you and I'm going to use that line in another fic.

**WhispersofNature: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

**accidental anomaly: **I know. They give the rest of them such a bad name, don't they?

**Hikaru: **haha yup… silly boys! I know, I feel bad for Uhura… she's got some hard things to deal with. Thanks so much! I know I was late with this one… I had to figure out some things about installment #3 before getting this one out. ;)

**George: **Thanks for your kind compliments and the warning! I looked it up and the rules only say that a chapter can't be reserved solely for author's notes, so I think putting responses before the chapter is okay. I've seen lots of other authors do it. If they warn me, I'll stop.

**Bloody's soul: **haha, hopefully this helps. (and thanks for the epic win judgment :D)

**mediwitch3: **lol… "will Kirk ever be able to walk again?" Poor guy. Or not. lol

**lovefan81: **aww thanks! your reviews brighten mine! :D

**Aisling-Siobhan: **And suddenly… a planet reappears. That _would_ be kinda cool though.

**Mars-Eclipse: **thanks so much!!

**DrumlineSuperAsh0095: **yeah, no kidding! Especially now that he has both logic and emotion to deal with.

**hpets: **thanks!

**SomebodyxNobody: **lol sorry for my delay! Fail on my part! I'm planning out story #3 in this series so I had to get some things straight in the other storyline before updating this chapter. You = FTW for seeing it 6 times. I've seen it 3. haha

**NayNymic: **hehe… thanks!

xx

Spock sat in his seat, his head pounding. He knew why the Captain had given him the responsibility—Kirk didn't want to be the one to kill another ten thousand Vulcans.

As he pondered this, Kirk took Uhura's chair and sat down with his first officer. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I am unsure which course of action is the correct one to take," Spock said slowly. "Logic tells me that the Vulcans on that ship must survive. We are an endangered species, and adding the population of that ship to our colony would significantly increase the rate of repopulation. However, my emotions—which continue to rise to the surface—call to mind the memory of the photos of the dead Chenari on Lieutenant Uhura's computer screen. I am reminded of the anger I felt after Nero destroyed my home planet and killed my mother. I am reminded of the urge I felt to get revenge. The people on that ship are my kin—yet I feel I should not discriminate based on that fact."

"Maybe," Kirk said, "it's just Synok that's the problem. What if there are a bunch of innocent Vulcans aboard?"

"A sound inquiry," Spock observed. "I would estimate that Synok would require support in his leadership; however, I cannot, with a clear conscience, fire upon a ship carrying innocent Vulcans."

"And revenge can be a vicious circle."

"Indeed." He paused. "We will offer the Vulcans a chance to surrender," Spock decided, after a moment. "If they do not comply, we will disable their ship and take them into custody."

They stood together as the _Enterprise-A_ hailed the Vulcan ship. Uhura watched them, marveling at how they'd already become a cohesive unit. _They give each other balance,_ she thought. _With Kirk's instinct and Spock's logic combined, we're going to be alright. _With those two in command and McCoy at her side, she felt extremely grateful to be aboard the _Enterprise-A._

"Captain Synok," Kirk said. "We are offering you one more chance to surrender. If you leave Chenar, my first officer will give you the coordinates to the existing Vulcan colony."

"Logic dictates that we follow through with our plan," Synok snapped, though Kirk estimated that a strong sense of stubborn pride was behind that logic.

"Then we will follow through with ours," Kirk retorted, and ended the transmission. "Chekov."

"Aye, Captain." He activated the tractor beam.

McCoy watched Uhura closely. Tears still glistened in the corners of her eyes. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Lieutenant Uhura, would you please come with me?"

She lifted her gaze.

"With your history of asthma and allergies," he explained, "I'll need to have you take an inhalation before we land on the planet's surface. The pollen on Chenar's surface will be very hazardous to you otherwise."

Nodding, she followed him off the bridge and down to the medical bay. He brought her into his office and shut the vertical blinds.

"Thank you," she whispered, and immediately burst into tears. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

He wrapped her up in a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," she said, her voice broken.

"Nyota," he said quietly, "you are the strongest woman I've ever met. I know it's hard for you—"

"It just won't leave me alone," Uhura said. "It's everywhere. Spock loses his mother. The little Chenari girl. Reminders are everywhere, and it's ruining my life. I mean, I thought Spock could—" She paused.

"It's alright. You can talk to me about it."

Sighing, she looked up at him. "I broke it off with Spock because I knew I couldn't handle taking care of two broken souls. Maybe that was cruel of me, but—" She paused, thinking what she couldn't say. _But he's found someone to make him happy, so it doesn't matter._ "I just wish I could forget. I wish I could forget everything. I see her everywhere. I see them _both_ everywhere."

"Have you tried talking to the ship's counselor?" he said gently.

"She couldn't help me," Uhura said, furiously wiping tears from her face. "Unless she can erase my memory, there won't _be_ any help."

xx

After the Vulcans had been taken into custody, the crew got into shuttles and landed on the surface.

One Chenari man fell to his knees and tearfully muttered a prayer of gratitude in his native tongue. Uhura, who had pulled herself together as well as she could, ushered him to the nearest shuttle. A hundred yards away, Kirk did his level best to console a little girl who'd evidently lost her parents, holding her hand as she frantically searched for familiar faces. One by one, the shuttles filled with the remaining Chenari, rocketed into space to unload passengers at the _Enterprise-A, _and returned to the surface of the planet.

Spock stopped at one point to look around. He wasn't quite sure why, but something compelled him to take a moment to take in the full scope of what was going on. The Chenari were now like the Vulcans—an endangered species. He wondered how many Vulcan children had wanted to cry like the little girl who was still clinging to Kirk's hand, how many Vulcan mothers had secretly lamented the loss of their children because they'd _loved_ them.

A young boy, his skin the color of sunrise, approached Spock and rattled off a plea in Chenarian.

Spock felt helpless. "I do not understand," he said, "but if you speak with our communications officer—" He broke off. The boy was about six years old. He didn't have a clue what Spock was saying, and tugged at the hem of his shirt, repeating his words in desperate tones.

"Nyota," Spock called, forgetting all notions of propriety, "are you able to understand what this child is saying?" Spock signaled to him, indicating that he should talk to Uhura, which he did, tears forming in his eyes.

"He says his father fell unconscious in the forest. He asks if you'll please go back and find him."

A new emotion swelled within Spock's chest. "Please tell him that I will do my best." He ran off into the trees.

"Spock!" Uhura called, but he'd already vanished.

Reassuring the child that Spock would find his father, she helped him onto a shuttle.

"Is this the last batch?" called McCoy.

Uhura grabbed her communicator. "Scotty! How are we doing?"

Chekov gazed up at the sky. "The clouds," he said. "The clouds! Hurry!"

"Everyone's in the clearing," Scotty verified. "Except I've got three life forms in the forest. I can beam them… get yourselves out."

The crew loaded the remaining Chenari on the shuttles, hurrying them aboard.

McCoy glanced up, watching the ominous clouds roll in. "Nyota! Get on the shuttle!"

"No," she said flatly. "Not until you do!" She helped an old woman climb the stairs to the shuttle, and raced down to help a mother corral her children.

As the last Chenari family boarded the last shuttle, McCoy ran to Uhura's side, and together they entered and shut the door. "Where's Spock?"

"I saw him entering one of the shuttles earlier," Chekov assured her.

Satisfied with this answer, she let out a sigh of relief as the _Enterprise-A _came into view.

xx

Spock, meanwhile, wandered through the forest, scouting for the small boy's father, when a thick-skinned Chenari attacked him, screaming in his native dialect. When he realized that the Vulcan didn't understand his words, he tried the only other language he knew—English.

"Asshole!" he swore, punching him in the side. "You come, kill my people—"

And then Spock understood. "I _am_ a Vulcan," he tried to explain, holding the Chenari man off, "however, I am _not_ a member of the Vulcan crew that attempted to exterminate your race. I serve on the _U.S.S. Enterprise-A. _We have come to rescue you."

"Rescue? Is that what you call it? My parents are dead! My wife and daughters are dead! You are scum!"

He struggled against Spock's iron grip. Logic clearly wasn't going to work with this man, Spock surmised, and he was beginning to question whether he could hold his own in a fight with him. The Chenari was surprisingly strong.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the Chenari broke free and delivered a sharp uppercut to Spock's jaw. He fell onto the rocky forest floor, scraping his palms. Green blood soaked into his sweater.

Spock scrambled to his feet and charged, but the Chenari's long arms reached much further than his own; he was met with two hard punches to the stomach. Spock recoiled, feeling the trauma increase his heart rate. Knowing what could happen, he reached for his communicator to call for aid.

"I'm going to break your head open!" The man's yellow eyes were lit with the fire of revenge. "I'm taking at least one of you bastards down with me!" He rushed at Spock; the Vulcan caught him and stumbled backwards, tripping over an outcropping of rock. As he fell, he made his last bid at winning the fight; his thumb and forefinger luckily hit the right spot, and the nerve pinch dropped the Chenari to the ground. Spock fell onto the rough gray rock and felt his communicator bust into pieces.

In the distance, just before Spock went unconscious, he saw the outline of a pink body lying on the forest floor. _The boy's father,_ he thought. _I have failed._

The world went black.

xx

On the _Enterprise-A, _the senior crew members had returned to their posts. Kirk's eyes immediately gravitated to the empty chair at the science officer's post.

"Where is Spock?" he demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**sexy-jess: **Really? That's awesome! I don't know what to suggest; I've seen some of them, but it was so long ago that I don't remember.

**Jazzledoodle: **This is the last chapter of this one, but I have part 3 coming up.

**WhispersofNature: **Kirk could never leave his first officer behind, could he?

**Mars-Eclipse: **Well, here's the conclusion! :D

**hpets: **Thanks! :)

**Madelasha: **Well, thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying!

**RyuzakiYami_akaShamenteen: **I want sprinkles. ;)

**rry: **Deafening! lol

**ladymage21: **haha… I'm addicted to them. It's a sickness. Yeah, I did that once… I'm still thinking of re-writing that fic to change it because it kills me when I read it.

**DizzyBaby: **thank you so much!  
**Phoenixfire979: **Yup, I believe he is!

**DrumlineSuperAsh0095: **We'll see! ;)

**Naunet Elvina Amunet: **lol. Yeah, I am mean. I know it.

**OritPetra: **I've got to have a #3 to fully explore Uhura's history. I'm excited to start. :)

**accidental anomaly: **you know it!

**lovefan81: **They do, don't they? I love them. By the way, thanks for all your other reviews! You rock!

**SomebodyxNobody: **hehe. I'd definitely like to go back again… and I haven't read that story, but I will search for it. Hmm… sneak peek… we'll see Spock bring Kirk to the Vulcan colony, and Uhura's going to get a chance to face her demons.

**Hikaru: **Your conclusion is logical. ;)

**mediwitch3: **that would be kind of cute. :)

**theblackmasquerade-NARUfreak-: **And knowing is half the battle! (I am in a weird mood too. lol)

**Bloody's soul: **hehe. I can't help it. :P

**yumi2482: **Things must get worse before they get better. lol

**Andrina Sparda: **I know. They deserve each other.

**tilly-tally-tease: **hehe :D

**Ai-Sarang: **aww thanks!!!

**my renji-kun: ***glares at Chekov* lol

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine: **That would be dreadful/thrilling! And good, I'm glad you like them. :D

xxxxx

Kirk's eyes flared. "Someone better tell me where the hell my first officer is."

"Chekov told me he saw him boarding a shuttle," Uhura spoke up.

He whirled around to face the young Russian. "Which one?"

"I—I don't know, Captain. I only saw him boarding a shuttle at one point."

"Scotty," Kirk said, "give me a report."

"Two signals in the forest. One is weak."

"Beam them aboard." He raced to the transporter room. Two Chenari appeared before his eyes, one bleeding and unconscious, the other just unconscious.

"Send them to McCoy for treatment," he ordered. "Get them off. Now. I'm going down. Scotty, put me where you got the bleeding one."

As the Chenari were hauled from the transporter, Kirk grabbed his communicator. "Sulu, you have the bridge. I'll be back."

Scotty stared at the Captain. "You can't go down there. The cloud has nearly covered the forest. It's too dangerous."

"And you can't bring Spock back. But I can." He shouldered a first-aid pack.

A sadness washed over Scotty's face. "Captain, I hate to say it, but I think Spock is dead."

"I can save him," Kirk said, with an air of certainty, although his hands were shaking. He knelt. "Energize."

xx

Kirk held his breath as the sharp wind shook leaves off the trees. Immediately, he spotted Spock lying unconscious, and raced to his side at once.

"Spock?" He knelt down beside him, desperately trying to remember everything he'd learned in his first aid training at Starfleet, any offhand mention of Vulcan biology McCoy had ever bored him with. He remembered that the heart was in the stomach. Gently, he lifted his shirt and held his hand to the warm stomach. Nothing.

Trying to steady his hands, he fished a tricorder from the pack and scanned Spock. According to the readings, he was gone. Kirk dropped it. That wasn't good enough for him.

Gently, he tipped Spock's head up and began to administer CPR. He felt odd administering stomach compressions instead of chest compressions, but continued to work. Tears welled in his eyes as he breathed into Spock's mouth.

All of a sudden, the tricorder beeped.

Gathering it up, he scanned Spock again. This time, it detected a weak, fast heartbeat. Immediately, Kirk pulled out a standard-issue defibrillator and attached the Vulcan pads, then placed them gently on Spock's torso.

All it took was one shock.

Spock's eyes fluttered open, and Kirk stared at him for a moment.

"Jim?" Spock said weakly.

He could have cried. "Scotty," he said, into his communicator, "beam us up."

xx

The entire crew was waiting in the transporter room when Kirk and Spock reappeared. Kirk sat, holding Spock's head up, doing his best not to lose control. McCoy burst through with a tricorder.

"How many times do I have to wake you up from dying?" Kirk demanded, as McCoy scanned him.

"Jim," Spock said, his eyes closed, "the first time you 'woke me up,' as you say, you actually broke my concentration while I was attempting to focus energy on healing. Past that instance, each time you have awakened me, it was after a restful—" As he opened his eyes, he stopped short, realizing the entire crew was standing in the transporter room.

Uhura hid a smile. "Jig's up, boys."

McCoy called for a gurney, then looked at her incredulously. "You _knew?"_

"Spock told me," she replied.

"I knew we could trust her," Spock explained quietly to Kirk, placing his hand on the Captain's arm. Kirk smiled back at him.

"Wait a minute," said Chekov. "You mean…"

"Jim and Spock," McCoy said.

"Wait," Kirk interrupted. "How did _you_ figure it out?" He turned to his friend.

McCoy laughed. "Are you kidding me? In deference to Spock, I'm not going to go into details here, but we _do _talk about it during medical training at Starfleet. He turns moody, then the next day you show up with bruises and he's back to being the calm, controlled Vulcan? Yeah. I knew."

Spock's lips twitched. "I appreciate your decorum, Doctor."

Chekov still looked utterly confused. "I would have never guessed."

Scotty grinned. "I said from the beginning this ship was exciting! First you're fighting, now you're in a secret relationship…"

"Not really so secret anymore," Sulu observed, and Kirk laughed.

"Wait, relationship?" McCoy arched an eyebrow. "I thought it was just about—you know—" But even as he spoke his assumption, the words died on his lips. He watched Spock gaze up at Kirk. He knew that look.

Uhura smiled at him, and he went over to her. "So, Nyota, does this mean we're allowed to come clean now, too?"

As the medical attendants helped Kirk lift Spock onto the gurney, the crew turned to the other pair.

"You two being together," Chekov said, "makes a little more sense to me…"

Spock tightened his grip on Kirk's hand, and Kirk bent down to hear what he had to say.

"Chekov seems to think our relationship is illogical."

"And?"

A slight smirk appeared. "To hell with logic."

xx

That night, Uhura and McCoy sat in the observation lounge together, staring out at the vast emptiness of space.

"You know, Kirk said something on the bridge that I can't stop thinking about," Uhura told him.

"That's uncharacteristic of you."

She glared at him. "I'm serious."

"Alright. What is it?"

"He said 'revenge is a vicious circle.'"

"You're thinking about your mother and sister again."

"Not many people have to deal with their family members dying twice," she whispered. "When the Borg assimilated them—it was like they were dead. I grieved over my loss. But when I saw my sister—pale and dead, with cybernetics on her face—the whole process started all over again. I've always been angry, Leonard. I've carried it with me my whole life." She paused. "I joined Starfleet in hopes of getting my revenge. I've seen what happens when people don't act out of anger. When they give up on grudges."

McCoy smiled. "Jim and Spock, for one," he said.

"And Spock's actions. He could have easily ordered Sulu to fire on the Vulcan ship. He's learning about emotions—you could tell he was angry about what happened to the Chenari."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I could tell, at least. He wasn't like that before. Kirk—I think he reached his human side. But despite his anger, he used his logic and now—there are so many Vulcan survivors that will be going to the colony."

"Are you saying you _forgive_ the Borg?"

"I'll never forgive them," Uhura said slowly. "But neither do I have to make it my life's purpose to bring about their destruction."

xx

Meanwhile, Kirk entered the medical bay to find Spock lying in bed, reading. He was surrounded by a half-open white curtain, which Kirk promptly shut. Spock placed a bookmark between the pages and set it down. "I must express my gratitude for your selflessness in beaming to the planet to save my life," Spock said, after a moment's silence. "I owe my life to you."

"You'd have done the same thing," Kirk said quickly. "You _have_ done the same thing. You saved the lives of the Vulcan elders as the planet bordered on collapse."

"That," Spock told him, "was the logical course of action. For the survival of our culture, it was necessary to save the elders. My sacrifice would have been of small consequence."

"Not true," Kirk said immediately.

"Your actions, however," Spock continued, "were most illogical. In the event that we both had perished, the _Enterprise-A_ would have lost both its captain and first officer." He paused. "Though you are correct in your estimation of me, Jim." He placed a hand over Kirk's. "I would have engaged in the same course of action."

"Despite regulation?" Kirk said with a smile.

Spock's lips twitched. "You have taught me that sometimes regulation must be ignored."

Kirk chuckled.

"Was the interrogation successful?"

"Synok named his supporters," Kirk said, going to stand beside him. "We confirmed it with some of the other survivors. They'll face trial by the Federation."

Spock looked peaceful. "Upon our return, I request permission to bring the survivors to the colony."

"We'll have at least a week off," Kirk estimated, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You'll have plenty of time."

"I would like you to accompany me, Jim," Spock told him.

"You want to bring me home with you?" Kirk said incredulously. "Hmm. I guess this really _is_ a relationship."

"Does that satisfy you?" Spock wanted to know.

Kirk smiled down at him. Any other person would have interpreted Spock's facial expression as aloof, but he knew better. "Yes," he said. "More than anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sequel on its way_: I am working on the first chapter right now. I will update this story when I put it up. Thanks once again for all the love and comments and everything… you're all awesome and I look forward to seeing all of you at installment #3! (I plan for #3, BTW, to be more epic than parts 1 or 2.)

I also have to take a moment to pimp a fellow author's work. If you get a chance, check out Lanaea's "Home," which is my all-time favorite K/S. It's beautiful and giggle-inducing. I promise. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Part 3 is up:

Title: Assimilation

Category: Star Trek: 2009

Character(s): J. Kirk & Spock

Words: 2,658

Genre(s): Romance/Adventure

Rating: Rated: M

Summary: As the Vulcans rebuild their lives on Pomonus, danger in the form of

a Borg cube approaches. Uhura faces her demons, Spock and Jim hold fast to

each other, and redemption is proven possible in more ways than one. #3 in

"First Contact" series.

URL: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5125072/1/


End file.
